beyondscaredstraightfandomcom-20200214-history
Scared Straight!/Transcript
This is the Scared Straight! transcript. Seventeen Teenagers are sent to Rahway Prison during the program. People Teenagers *"One" *"Two" *"Three" *"Four" *"Five" *"Six" *"Seven" *"Eight" *"Nine" *"Ten" *"Eleven" *"Twelve" *"Thirteen" *"Fourteen" *"Fifteen" *"Sixteen" *"Seventeen" Convicts The convicts were only known by their sentences and charges in the original "Scared Straight!". The convict's first names are from "Scared Straight! 20 Years Later". *Convict 1 (Sentence: 27 years, Charges: Armed Robbery) *Convict 2 (Sentence: Double Life, Charges: Murder) *Convict 3 (Sentence: 27 years, Charges: Armed Robbery) *Convict 4 (Sentence: 25 years, Charges: Murder) *Convict 5 (Sentence: Life, Charges: Murder) *Convict 6 (Sentence: 37 years, Charges: Armed Robbery) *Convict 7 (Sentence: 30 years, Charges: Murder) *Convict 8 (No sentences or charges mentioned) *Convict 9 (Sentence: Life & 12 years, Charges: Murder & Robbery) Credited *Peter Falk - Presenter *Robert S. Hatrak - Superintendent (Rahway State Prison) *George J. Nicola - Juvenile Court Judge (New Brunswick, NJ) Intro Text This program contains explicit and coarse street language. It is not intended for children's viewing. Parental guidance is advised. Voiceover Peter (voiceover): This program contains explicit and coarse street language - it's not intended for children's viewing. Parental guidance is advised. Second Warning The Remainder of "Scared Straight!" contains crude street language and graphic descriptions not suitable for children. Voiceover Peter (voiceover): The Remainder of "Scared Straight!" contains crude street language and graphic descriptions not suitable for children. Results Peter: Over 8,000 juvenile delinquents have sat in fear, on these hard-wooden benches - and for the first time they REALLY heard the brutal realities of crime and prison. The results of this unique program are astounding! Participating communities report that 80 to 90% of the kids that they sent to Rahway go "straight" after leaving the stage. That's an amazing success story! And it's unequaled by traditional rehabilitation methods. Going Straight Peter: Every one of the seventeen kids we filmed at Rahway have broken the law. I'm not exaggerating when I tell ya that some of these kids used to get busted by the police every week. Identified by their prison number, here's what happened to the teenagers since their prison preview three months ago: (Shot of "One") Peter: Number One - straight. (Shot of "Two") Peter: Number Two - straight. (Shot of "Three") Peter: Number Three - straight. (Shot of "Four") Peter: Number Four - straight. (Shot of "Five") Peter: Number Five - straight. (Shot of "Six") Peter: Number Six - busted for a street crime five weeks after Rahway. (Shot of "Seven") Peter: Number Seven - straight. (Shot of "Eight") Peter: Number Eight - straight. (Shot of "Nine") Peter: Number Nine - straight. (Shot of "Ten") Peter: Number Ten - straight. (Shot of "Eleven") Peter: Number Eleven - straight. (Shot of "Twelve") Peter: Number Twelve - straight. (Shot of "Thirteen") Peter: Number Thirteen - straight. (Shot of "Fourteen") Peter: Number Fourteen - straight. (Shot of "Fifteen") Peter: Number Fifteen - straight. (Shot of "Sixteen") Peter: Number Sixteen - straight. (Shot of "Seventeen") Peter: Number Seventeen - straight. (The next scene shows Peter sitting in a bed.) Peter: Three months isn't a lifetime, but it's a pretty good start. Remember, these kids, just like thousands of others who have been here were constantly in trouble. So for sixteen out of seventeen to stay "straight" for three months is a real success story. (shot of police car with siren, roads, teenagers, and houses) Peter: Any police department can tell you that juvenile crime is now in all neighborhoods. Although poverty, ghettos, and high unemployment are contributing factors. So are drugs, peer pressure, and strive to want families. And they are everywhere. (shot of prison cell) Peter: Until we correct the causes of youth crime, there'll be a dangerous flow of new, young criminals. (shot of Peter) Peter: But while we're attack the causes of crime, we can still allow those convicts who care about kids to start programs inside their own prisons. It doesn't cost the taxpayers any money, and it can stop thousands of prison-bound delinquents in their tracks. For that, parents, police, judges, victims, and all the rest of us will be very grateful. Prisoners can help in the fight to save today's children from becoming tomorrow's convicts. (shots of jail cells shutting, alarm bells, convicts, prison staff, and the outside of Rahway) (The movie ends with a shot of the outside of Rahway and "SCARED STRAIGHT!" in white font.) Category:Scared Straight film Transcripts